Brachydios Rare Species
Brachydios rare species is a rare subspecies of the brachydios genus and is found in dark cave areas near a pool or lake of water.Because it drinks cave water that tricles off nearby rocks, the brachydios species gains many rare minerals that helps it in creating its incredibly special chemical goo. Habitat: Dark, moist caves, that feature large pools or lakes of water within them. Brachydios rare species may even swim through large stream of water into swampy areas like the Flooded Forest. Brachydios subspecies however will not swim into salt water areas as the reaction of its chemical goo with the sodium chloride is extremely violent and dangerous to the brachydios. Biological differences: This species of brachydios has a longer head horn than any other the other species, and so it is its main weapon. Its armour is dark blue and its undermeath skin is a slightly more turqoise blue. It's more striking feature is it's goo. When calm or at ease the brachydios' goo is a black colour reminisent of oil. It can remain this colour even when fighting another creature. When the goo is disposed of onto the ground its chemical compound reacts with itself due to the lack of the constant body heat of the brachydios, and so a bright light is emitted from the goo. This reaction also gives off a fair amount of heat and can hurt hunters and monsters alike that come in contact with it. Finally the reaction reaches its pinacle and the goo explodes violently. The goo's reaction can also be caused by water and so explosions may be set off if water comes in contact with it or if the brachydios swims under water. Yes, brachydios rare species can swim, using its long tail and strong arms it can swim through strong currents, its way illuminated by its fists and horn, glowing due to the water. There is no change in goo when the brachydios is enraged. The brachydios rare species is fought in a pitch black cave with a large abyssial pool in the middle of it. The only light there is, is that from the goo displaced on the floor of the cave by the creature itself. The light also does not illuminate the entire cave either so only glimpses of the beast can be seen. Attacks; Horn smash: A simple slam of its horn into the ground. Side horn smash: Brachydios rare species sweeps its body around uppercutting whatever stands behind it with its horn. Leap: The brute wyvern jumps and lands on its prey using all three of its pads to smash the unfortunate. Slime fling: Brachydios rare species sticks its horn into the ground and flings slime at whatever stands in front of it. Charge: Like a barroth, it lowers its head so its horn touches the ground and charges at its prey. Has slight homing skills and creates a long glowing trail of goo behind itself. Body check: Typical brute wyvern body check Hip check: Hip check similar to that of diablos. Four horn smashes: For horn smashes one after the other, moving forward with each one, similar to the agnaktor's move in which it smashes its beak into the ground. Tail Swing: Typical tail swing Tail smash: Tail smash like a duramboros' tail swing, when it sweeps its tail from behind and hits what was originally in front of it. Causes tremors. Water Moves; Horn smack: Brachydios swims forward slightly swinging it horn from swide to side. Underwater charge: A quick burst of speed sends brachydios rare species bolting through the water ready to hit whatever passes in front of it. Horn sweep/tail sweep: The brute wyvern swings its head around catching out unwary hunters and then finishing them off with a tail swing follow up. Blinding light: Brachydios rare species looks at its two fists slowly brightening, as is its huge horn. When ready the brachydios smashes its two fists and horn together emitting an extremely bright light that can stun players temporarly. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns